Discharger mechanisms sometimes referred to as feeder mechanisms or stoker mechanisms, are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,761 (Debor) discloses one type of discharger mechanism comprising a single round stoker rod, or plural round stoker rods having a plurality of stoker cross bars attached thereto at the midpoints of the cross bars. Although the patent suggests that the round cross section of the stoker rod may be replaced by a rectangular or other shaped cross section, all of the embodiments described and illustrated therein relate to stoker rods of round cross section and there is no recognition therein of the problems associated with the use of round stoker rods. For example, such round rods or bars must be machined before the stoker cross bars are mounted thereon. Further, such round stoker rods tend to roll and cause the cross bars to come into contact with the floor of the stoker chamber. In addition, round stoker rods are subject to lifting caused by compaction of fines underneath the rod. For example, if the discharger mechanism is located in a trough, the fines fall into the trough and pack on the lower half of the circumference of the rod thereby causing the rod to lift. This eventually causes mechanical damage to the stoker through wear, thus necessitating expensive repairs. Further, a round rod requires a machined bearing underneath the rod and a great number of bearings are required due to the resulting high bearing pressure per square inch.